


A Series Of One Shots

by Gray_dares



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Help me tag this, Implied Mpreg, Monsters, One Shot, Other, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_dares/pseuds/Gray_dares
Summary: Just as the title says cos i suck at summary
Relationships: OCs - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, in a cemetery which showed signs of ruin, a lone figure dug slowly but surely into a grave.

His hatred for the grave's occupant spurred him on for it was hatred unmatched and even death could not keep him from getting back at the jerk who was peacefully lying in his coffin at the moment.

The figure's mates stumbled like drunkards out of the cemetery leaving him to his devices as they couldn't care less.

Finally, after a long while of work, the man had successfully dug up the thief. The thief, for some reason, was among the few who would not wake but the determined man would not let past grievances go.

He pried the lid open to find that the corpse showed little sign of decay. Without much thought, he pried the locket from the corpse then proceeded to drag it further from his grave.

"Idiots, the lot of them," he thought "how could they make such a mistake?" he contemplated exchanging their clothes but it was one thing to wear second-hand clothes and another thing to wear clothes someone else was rotting in.

"But he can't wear clothes my family paid for." he argued ignoring the fact that he was doing the same. After some deliberation, he tore the clothes and placed them with the coffin in the hole.

He looked around to find that he was alone and quite a number of graves had been opened but that had nothing to do with him.

"Finally I can 'rest in peace' he said then hopped into the coffin and closed the lid.

"Now how am I supposed to bury this?"


	2. Gen P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry by a scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Zombie apocalypse, Character death, glossed over gore.

It has been many years since we were locked into the quarantine zone. Over this period of time, I have learnt quite a bit about these creatures. 

The first thing is that other than the rarer variants, the more common 'drones' have several means of infecting the healthy.

The first is by a straightforward chase. The infected chase down their prey with the goal of inflicting any wounds with their blood covered nails and teeth and bladed weapons.

The second is by herding. When prey proves itself too difficult to catch, the drones use an assortment of means to communicate with each other in order to set a trap for the prey to walk into.

The third method is the raid where after finding a group's shelter, a hoard overruns the settlement. Although zombies aren't too keen on killing themselves except for during phase 1, they are driven to sacrifice themselves to infect the shelter.

Although these 3 strategies are difficult to deal with, as long as survivors avoid large settlements and keep in mind that zombies are nearly blind and deaf and rely mostly on sense of smell to find healthy people, drones aren't too much trouble.

That is of course, as long as you avoid the two other variants of infected. I simply call them the 'brain' and the 'scout'. Brains, as the name would suggest, have enough intelligence to not only trick humans with elaborate plans but can also make use of the numerous drones to avoid putting themselves in danger. They also learn quickly so don't be quick to catch the attention of a motorist or driver passing you by.

The last is the scout. They are the hunting dogs of the brains. Not only has the virus modified them for speed, but they also have better senses than drones though for some reason, they eat drones whenever there are no people to infect and are in turn eaten by the brains. I have since learnt the reason for this.

The reason for the infected cannibalizing their own is to prepare for the Generation Puppy or Gen P for short. The brain's body is converted into a large sac in which intelligent canines are cloned. In these canines are dormant cells of the virus which remain dormant until about a month after being introduced into a human it cannot infect other animals but can remain in their saliva and on claws for about 2 weeks before dying.

I believe this long period of dormancy is to give the canine time to disappear. The Gen P can also produce Gen P young through reproduction even with non-Gen P partners.

When a person is bitten by Gen P, they find themselves unusually active after the first week, they tend to be targeted by animals and any attempting to help them will suffer a similar fate. In this way, by the time they inevitably turn infected, they would have helped infect quite a number.

If you find this, you have guts for coming so far into the dead zone. If you find this and can read it, well, note that only the infected can read this.


	3. Viral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parasitism, non-human protagonist, mind control

There were five of us at the beginning yet two have already fallen to human ingenuity. One died in an accident while the other revealed itself at the wrong place. I know this because I gained their memories as the others did. I doubt they would've died so easily if they had gone through their hosts' memories although I find it might be my strangeness that allowed me the patience to do so.

At the moment, I am quietly living out my host's life as a college student while sending my spawn out to infect other living beings. Although, unlike myself, my spawn cannot reproduce without mating, I have designed them to hide in the various things around humans.

From the spiders to the flies to the ants to ticks and even to things that cannot be seen with the naked eye. The infected do not change much. They have the same habits. The same memories. The same likes except that they gradually become better people working earnestly to get promoted to infect higher ranking people.

With how quickly transport works, and the fact that even aquatic and avian creatures are not safe from my spawn, it won't be long before all human minds are usurped. By then, my spawn would have found and destroyed my sibling.

Then... then I will see how well the Monarch can keep her title. But first, my ice cream's melting


	4. Woes of A Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic, slavery, war, etc

There are many difficulties in being a slave. These increase exponentially if your master happens to be a mage who acts like an oversized baby.

The first difficulty will most likely come from your master's inability to not make a mess. You'll have to clean his alchemy room regularly and fight off whatever monstrosity he's brought to life while picking out materials that can be salvaged.

You'll also have to chase his books around the library for the head servant to de-animate. Not only so, but you also have to avoid certain places because the master keeps misplacing his charms and most of those contain offensive spells.

You'll also have to dedicate most of your free time to learning a bit of magic to protect yourself from the plants in the garden and from the pets.

There's also the errands which may or may not take up to a week of travel to complete because teleportation circles are the bane of any life.

There are times you'll have to perform your duties in the form of a strange creature or as the wrong gender or with an inverted body but those don't have anything on the absolute worst. When the country is at war.

The King will send an envoy to your mage which will enrage him and send him into a tantrum. The head servant, of course, will convince the mage to accept the invitation to the castle which will worsen the tantrum and give you more messes to deal with.

Soon after the mage and his servant leaves, leaving you in charge of a castle free of a tantrum throwing mage, you may relax and cast anti-dirt spells on the wall because for some reason no one thought to cast them earlier.

You'll have to wrangle the monsters of the castle into obeying you or, what I do, ignore them until the mage returns.

If you're as unfortunate as I am, you'll have a run in with mages sent to steal from your mage and regardless of how well you know the castle, you will be caught and you will be killed.

As one can imagine from such a bratty master, you'll inevitably be dragged from death to clean up messes.


	5. Song of the Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use the happy birthday tune. Or suggest tunes to match. Unreliable narrator

Oh please brother, don't go  
Oh please brother, don't go  
There's a creeper waiting for ya  
Oh please brother, don't go

He is waiting for you  
And his son's waiting too  
With his Porsche car and his torture  
He is waiting for you

Oh director save him  
For the creeper's waiting  
In a mansion filled with mute rats  
Oh director save him

Please don't leave me, dear bro  
Or you'll never come home  
For the creepers waiting for ya  
Please don't leave me, dear bro

I must find my dear Jack  
We must head for the creep  
With his sharp end he shall end them  
I must find my dear Jack

I must reach them by flight  
To be back here by dawn  
I must cut them I must burn them  
I must reach them by flight

That was easy to do  
Just like mom and dad too  
No more creeps are waiting for ya  
That was easy to do

So dear brother won't leave  
And I won't have to plead  
No more creepers waiting for ya  
So dear brother won't leave

What's this news that I hear  
'Nother creeper for me  
I'm quite tired but I'll save him  
For these creepers seek death


	6. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy's dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's extremely short

I could feel it, the coldness seeping in to replace my lost blood. There was a loud ringing in my ear from the resounding bang.

This is it, eh? Well, it wasn't a nice life but it was worth living. The blinding light of the ceiling did nothing to help my tearing. Mom's gonna be so mad. And Becky and Jake and Blake and Laura and Laurence.

I hope they find out about my death soon or Poppy's gonna be a street dog. Dragging my thoughts back to the situation, I realised there was no movement around and struggled to look towards my final adversary only to find that he was dead.

Wait what? That guy is dead, most likely from gunshot, so what's happening to me? I inspected myself to realise that other than the pain from my head hitting the ground, all other pains were a figment of my own imagination and the coldness seeping in was because of a puddle of water I had fallen in.

'Becky's gonna have a good laugh if she hears of this.' I thought as i stood and dusted myself as if it would help against the dampness.

To make sure there truly was no witness to my one-man drama, I unloaded another 2 bullets into my adversay's brain.

'Now to get home.' Thinking of the totalled cars outside, I groaned in misery.


	7. The cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of lovers

A pair of lovers lived in love  
Their love was blind  
Their love was sweet  
Then one lover grew an eye  
His eye was sharp  
He then grew teeth  
He looked and saw beyond their love  
The world was cruel  
His love too heavy  
And so he swiftly tore her throat  
He spilled her blood  
To find his place  
But then his love went back in time  
But now she too had grown an eye  
She saw beyond their blinding love  
And now she too had grown sharp teeth  
But she couldn't turn them on her love  
And so she sent him out to live  
A life where she would never be  
But unfaithful one he loved her still  
And wished to stay till he spilt her blood  
But she, once bitten, twice was shy  
And left her past to seek her truth  
And thus the pair was cured of their mutual blindness


End file.
